Deadly Roses
by roxxanne.dejager.74
Summary: A boy leaves a girl and destruction happens within their minds, hearts and minds. They work alone to try and fix it but soon find each other again and mend the bond and recreate life with each other.
1. Skysha

The sunset was coming to an end and Skysha's blood was beginning to run cold with fear. The demon that held her captive was getting more and more excited with each passing moment, flashing horribly evil grins toward Skysha.

_Where is he? How could he be late, he's never later! He better get here_, Skysha sat pondering about Rueben. Time passed quickly and darkness came just as fast. Skysha felt dread and disappointment. She expected the worst now and nothing less.

The demon stood up and cackled loudly when he shoved Skysha aside and yanked on the chains that were around Skysha's wrists. Pain raced up her arms and stabbed the joints in her shoulders, blood dripped from the new cuts on her wrists and fatigue dragged her feet underneath her as she slowly treaded behind the demon. They walked down the side of the sand dune and then slowly zigzagged across the large expanse of desert that surrounded them. In the darkness Skysha found it difficult to walk steadily and often tripped over clumps in the sand. The fresh air relieved her from the worry of becoming claustrophobic but fear, pain and hatred were threatening to engulf her instead.

The two of them slowly walked all night and hunger started to turn Skysha's stomach. As the sun began to rise the demon was becoming anxious. It wasn't long before he found it too light for his liking that he decided to make a giant hole in the sand and plunge into it with Skysha falling behind him. They landed on a soft yet rigid surface and Skysha looked toward the sky just in time to see the sand forming a roof over their heads, blocking any light from entering the underground cave.

It wasn't long before claustrophobia began to take over and it was getting hard to breath. She was the whacked in the face by a hard, icy object straight across her face.

"I'm sorry," an all too familiar voice whispered into her ear. She grew faint and found herself on all fours. She heard a gasp of pain from afar.

It became hard to focus and she just gave up, giving in to the darkness...


	2. Rueben

He was yelling at himself while he waited for her to wake up. She was such a silly girl getting mixed up with a demon, even after he had warned her! That it infuriated him. He was beginning to see it a mistake now and was tempted to leave her. It was beginning to get harder to hide himself from her. She was too tempting for his comfort. She was in good hands and her parents were on their way. He had thought up a reasonable explanation and would just tell Skysha when she woke up. Then he would leave and never return. She would have to get over. He didn't want her to but it wasn't his fault that that was who he was.

He sat with his head in his hands when a gentle hand clasped his shoulder. He looked up see the young nurse who had been assigned to help him with the limp body in his arms moments before.

"She's fine. She is a little traumatized, but none of her wounds are that serious and they will heal... and I think she is asking for you," she explained. She turned her back to him and pointed out directions to him, "Down the passage, fourth door on the left."

He followed her instructions and opened the door. He saw a pale face with bulging eyes staring at him in anger.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"Oh, and that's the way you treat your _hero_?" I laughed at her anger. It was so funny when she pulled 'fat lips'. "Listen, you're okay and I told your parents that you had gone out with friends and that you became claustrophobic in the venue and left. I then found you on the pavement outside passed out, you had not gotten drunk and that you had been good. Okay?"

"Okay, why do you sound like you're in a rush?"

"I am, I need to go away. Far, far away from here and I need you to forget me," I explained abruptly and as the words left my mouth my heart clenched and tore inside of me.

"You're...you're breaking up with me?" she began to cry. I stared as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes," I replied, confirming my decision, "good-bye."

I left before more words were exchanged and before I could change my mind. I ran as far away from the hospital before transporting myself to my father's chamber. It took my eyes a while to adjust to the dim light and for my body to adjust to the warmth.

"Father, I'm going to kill Eduard, he is starting to endanger my friends."

"You are calling those things you're friends?!" my father spat in surprise, "I did not send you to make friends, I sent you to learn their weaknesses and to terrorise them, demons seem to be boring you."

"I meant to say my 'toys'. How could I play with my favourite toys when he interrupts my plans?"


End file.
